Blind Dragons Legacy
by Legend2
Summary: Sometimes it is the one with no will to fight that wins the war. Chapter 5 Has finally been uploaded. sorry for the wait
1. Default Chapter

Blind Dragon

By: Michael Pelland

Dynasty Warriors Fan Fiction

The only thing she heard was muffled cries of desperation when she ventured farther the next day. Shouts and screams mixed together with a nostaligic fear that whom ever they were it seemed almost infectious. As they drew closer she cradle the long staff in her hand close to her, in some attempt to protect herself. They, who ever they were, were running in the direction she had come from without regard of whom was in their way. She could even make out the smell of horses as the galloped past, not paying much mind to the young girl in their mist. Almost as if something greater loomed over them, giving chase it seemed.

Suddenly she felt something slam against her as she was knocked to the ground. With a yelp of pain the staff flew from her hand and landed on what sounded like wood. Getting to her knees she sighed tiredly as the man who had run into her scolded her.

"What are you blind?" he asked, "didn't you see me coming?" She remained quiet a minute, her dead eyes glazed and unknowing.

"No I didn't see you coming," she said, "as for your other question: yes…I am blind."

The silence enough spoke volumes however it was fleeting. Whom ever it was regained his footing and ran off in the same direction as the others without another word. Dwelling in her darkness she remained on her knees for a time then began the long process of finding her staff again. Feeling around she then caught wind of something else in front of her, something alive. Frightfully she reached forward and touched something with course like hair. She remembered when she had her sight that only one animal could have hair like that. It was another horse that was incredibly taken good care of. She had grown used to smell of horses yet this one seemed well groomed and cleaned. It was almost strange and funny as well. She could sense an imposing figure riding atop it as she used the beasts' strength to haul herself to her feet.

"Who are you?!" a loud voice boomed. She flinched, feeling even smaller than she did before.

"M…my name is Rayne," she answered meekly, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Silence again, then she felt something cold under her chin. It took her moment to realize it was a blade with a sharp honed edge.

"How do I know if you're not one of Liu Bie's spies," he hissed. Growing near to panic she thought of running but to where. She didn't even know where she was and wouldn't get far without her staff to guide her. Her hands trembling she tried to speak.

"I…I…I mean nothing," she squeeked, "I'm just wa…walking I've done no…nothing to you. Pl…please don't hurt me."

"Zhang Liao what are doing?" announced another voice from afar. Trying to listen she heard another horse gallop up as the blade left her chin. Calming down some she stood her ground to gain some of her courage back.

"She could be a scout for all we know," said the first. The other breathed aloud in discomberment.

"Think Zhang Liao," said the second, "do you think Liu Bie would send a blind girl?"

"Blind?" said the one called Zhang Liao. Silence again as Rayne could sense him waving a hand in front of her. She may be in a dark room, but she could still feel anothers presence. She remained quiet; maybe this little enlightment would cause them to pass her by.

"Oh," said Zhang Liao, "I had no idea. I feel like a such a fool…threatening a blind girl."

"Never mind," said the first,"our lord will be here soon. Go quickly before they get away."

"Right," said Zhang Liao. She thus heard him gallop off to south where the others had run off to, then she heard the other dismount and approach her. She put her hands up fitifully in some futile attempt to shield herself.

"Its al right, don't be afraid," said the second, "I won't hurt you. Tell me what are doing here? A battle is no place for someone without eyes. Believe me I'm missing one myself."

"I…I was walking from where I had rested for the night," Rayne said, "when a group of men and horses flew past me. One knocked me aside and I lost my staff. I went to…retrieve it and that's when I met…him."

"You mean Zhang Liao," he said, "he can be a bit forceful sometimes but he has a good heart. I'm Xiahou Dun by the way."

"I am Rayne," she said, finally relaxing, "I'm pleased to meet you."

"Well save the aquatinances for later," he prompted, "One of my officers will escort you to the northern most point away from the battle, you'll be safe there." She bowed her head thank you as she heard him mount his horse and take off at a dead run. Feeling something take her arm and lead her she was a bit frightened of this unknown but it seemed it better than what else lay in wait.

"Please this way," said a voice, "I will take you to Lord Cao Cao's camp. You'll be safe there."

"We had three companys on his tail and he still got away?" said an angered voice, as she was lead into a tent. She could tell he was most likely this Lord Cao Cao. For a ruler his voice seemed eloquent if not melodic. It did however hold a sense of power and respect. He sighed indignatly as another voice arose.

"He had a navy waiting for him near the river," she recognized Xiahou Dun's voice, "should have known Chang Ban had plenty of rivers to boat out his people. That was careless of me."

"Anyhow there's no use trying to find him now," said Cao Cao, "alert the men. We'll start marching for Fan Castle at daybreack. Liu Bei will have to keep."

"Yes my lord," said Xiahou Dun as Rayne heard him walk out.

"Oh hello," he said before stepping out the fol, "are you al' right."

"Yes," Rayne said, "I'm well thank you."

"Of course," he said departing. She then heard the one named Cao Cao becon her. The corporal at her side led her to him as he approached her.

"I've never met someone blind before," he said, "Xiahou told me he found you no more than a few yards away from the front line. Dangerous place for a blind woman."

"I…I didn't know there was a battle," she said, "I only got the wind knocked out of me and was sent sprawling on the ground."

"Well luck would have it that we found you instead of some Shu officer looking for an easy kill," he said, "you look tired and like my men you could use a good bath I guess."

She smiled and bowed in thanks.

"We're returning to Fan Castle," Cao Cao said, "I'll let Zhen Ji and her maidens know that you'll be arriving with us."

"My dear I'm so glad you're back safe," said a womans voice. Cao Cao was escorting her this time as he then prompted.

"He spoke of his wife and nothing else the entire time," the Wei ruler announced, "Cao Pi was never known for his modesty."

"Lord?!" whaled anothers voice in humility. Cao Cao only laughed as Rayne tried to stifle a giggle herself. For the leader of a country she could tell Cao Cao had a good if not ambitious heart of gold.

"Ah Zhen Ji," he said, nodding to his right, "this is Rayne. We found her on the Chang Ban Bridge." Zhen Ji looked the girl over and despite the fact she looked like she fought the battle herself she was remarkably lovely. Long blonde hair bound in a ponytail, slender waste and astonshingly tall for a woman, Zhen Ji judged she must have been 15 or 16 years of age. The most striking thing were her eyes. Light hazy blue much like a clear spring day. They seemed to glow like twin jewels.

"Oh," Zhen Ji sparked, "my goodness she looks terrible. It's as if the battles own dirt alone covered her from head to toe." Rayne could feel the heat flushing to her cheeks as she heard her only laugh.

"Fear not we'll have you looking better than even the Qiao Sisters," Zhen Ji beamed, "I must admit I've never seen eyes likes yours…they're so blue! You must be blessed by the Heavens?" Raynes smile faded as Cao Cao whispered something in Zhen Ji's ear.

"Oh dear," she said, her voice heavy with remorse, "forgive me child I had no idea." Rayne shook her head and waved it aside.

"Think nothing of it," Rayne said, "it's my life to be in the dark." Zhen Ji's face was awash in shame. _How could I have said such a thing_, she thought kicking herself, _poor girl…eyes so lovely that will never see_. Then with a smile she sought to redeem that fault on her part.

"Regardless you are a guest here and as a guest a Lady of Wei," she said, "you shall be treated as such. My hand maidens will see to your comfort." With a clap three women emerged from the castle and led Rayne away as Cao Cao watched them depart. Zhen Ji stood next to him, her face still recovering from the shock.

"That poor girl," Zhen Ji said, "she's lovely even disheveled. We'll make a maiden of her yet."

"I wish there was more we could give her," Cao Cao replied, "but even I don't have the power to bestow that gift. Keep an eye her, make sure shes treated well."

"I will that," Zhen Ji answered as she marched away.

"Oh and Zhen Ji," Cao Pi called after her, "don't forget your husband."

"Your stomach can wait my dear," she shot over her shoulder with a laugh.

Rayne had been led into a room with wooden floors as near as she could tell. Taking off her sandals she found her suspicions correct as the three handmaidens led her on past the door, closing it behind them. Left to her own she began listening intently as she heard what sounded like water being poured. She couldn't remember the last she bathed. Any river sufficed really but a true warm bath? Her muscles tingled at the very thought.

Suddenly she felt hands upon her as they started to remove the old tattered rags she had been wearing. She grew frightened a moment, telling them she can undress herself but they wouldn't hear of it. Before she could protest further they had stripped her down and began leading her to tubs lip. Feeling the tension ebb she surrendered to them and gently touched the surface of the water. It was warm and for once she seemed to relax as she slowly slipped down into the warmth that covered her like a blanket. Sighing deeply she lay her head along the lip and relished the deep soking. Then without warning they had procured soft brushes and started scrubbing. To tired to give any arguement, to say the least it actually felt good, she said nothing as they scrubbed away the day's worth of dirt that had soiled her for what seemed like an eternity. When they had finished they left for sometime as she heard another enter the room.

"How do you feel my dear?" Zhen Ji asked.

"Better than I have in years," Rayne said, "you really don't have to do this. I was just walking alone on my own. You've been so nice to me and I thank you but I don't want to burden you all."

"Nonsense," Zhen Ji prompted, "you are not a burden, you are my guest here and I will see to it you are brought proper. Well they bathed you. I see they have yet to draw the milk tub. Probably what they're doing now."

"Milk?" Rayne asked perplexed, "don't you drink milk?"

"Of course but it has other benefits," Zhen Ji replied, "just wait until you soke in a tub of it, your skin will feel like silk. Anyways where do you come from?"

"Well me and my mother and father lived somewhere west as much as I know," Rayne replied, "when they died I started to walk east. Father told me to head east on his deathbed. He said I would be safe there."

"Well unfortunately now is the worst of times," Zhen Ji said, "with the Han gone and every warlord in Chin grabing for the thrown this land is anything but safe. In Cao Cao's hands though I think you can finally rest."

"Thank you," Rayne replied.

"Mistress," replied a voice from afar, "her milk bath is ready."

"Ah excellent," Zhen Ji beamed, "you'll love it I promise."

Rayne was a bit reluctant however was a bit curious of this bath. Milk of all things. What she thought was going to be another long tediuos and grueling walk turned out more than she had bargained. It was going to be an interesting time for her.

Cao Cao's face scowled as he overlooked the losses he had endured at Chi Bi. Six companys and 3 of his officers dead due to that multi-boat fire attack that had sprung up out of nowhere. Xiahou Dun had been injured but his medical said he would pull through. Liu Bei's alliance with Zhuge Liang wasn't what he expected. This was going to complicate things. Turning away to look at the days report he heard the door open.

"Not now Xiahou," Cao Cao replied, waving a hand, "I have to figure are losses at Chi Bi."

"Oh," said a different voice than Xiahou Duns, "forgive I will leave you alone."

Cao Cao turned suddenly to see Rayne standing at the door. Much to his joy she was a sight. Unlike the disheveled girl they had found wandering abouts Chang Ban she now stood as a glowing jewel. Long skirt much like Zhen Ji's with a torgue of gold bundling up her long blonde hair. Her skin seemed like soft white silk that seemed to match her gorgeous icy blue eyes. Indeed some of the men admired her for her stunning beauty. Some even said she matched even Zhen Ji. That he couldn't doubt anymore.

"Oh Rayne," said the Wei ruler, tossing the report aside, "no not at all. I'm sorry I thought you were someone else, please come in."

She nodded and began to feel her way toward him. Without a thought he hurried to her and helped her to sit down near his desk. Some part of him actually admired her unability to see. Somethings in the world were not worth seeing anyhow.

"You said you suffered great losses," Rayne said, "Zhen Ji said something about a battle not to long ago. Was it that bad?"

"Believe me," Cao Cao replied, "you need not worry about it, I've had worse. I'm afraid I had little time to admire the Jewel of Guan Du as my men have said. Perhaps I work to much hmm?" Rayne blushed, her smile alone brightening up what had been a dismal day.

"I'm so beautiful as that," Rayne pardoned.

"Oh don't be so modest," he replied, "besides Zhen Ji you've been a great moral booster. They say your smile alone is a blessing of the Heavens."

"The men have said that?" she asked.

"Quite so," he said, "I've even heard a few of my officers wish for your hand in marriage, but I think that will come at a later time."

"Marriage?" she asked.

"Mm-hmm, but I have yet to see anyone with the courage to come forward and say so," Cao Cao replied chuckling. Just then there came a knock at the door.

"Lord," said a young voice, "Lord Zhang Liao has arrived per your wishes."

"Ah thank you Xu Huang," Cao Cao returned, "you have yet to meet Rayne haven't you?"

"Only from what I've heard," Xu Huang said. At that he approached to have a look at her. What his men had said before seemed small compared to the truth. She was very lovely with sad icy blue eyes that he seemed to drown in. Looking away he bowed to her.

"A pleasure Lady," Xu Huang said, "I understand that your eyes have failed you. I must wonder what it's like. You have my sympathy." She shook her head in disgust.

"Don't walk with egg shells all around me," she defended, "I may not be able to see, but I'm not totally helpless."

"Yes," Xu Huang said in shame, "forgive me…I…I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said, "don't ever be sorry. Regret but don't be sorry."

"Yes regrets are what I'm having right now," Cao Cao said, "we lost nearly 2000 men in that skirmish with the Wu navy. This fire trick that Zhuge Liang made crippled our forces. We were lucky to leave with our skins."

"What did he do?" Rayne asked.

"You need not worry," he said, "we'll eventually take care of this little oddity soon enough."

"Perhaps I can help," she said.

"How?" Xu Huang asked.

"Being in the dark opens up other doors," she said, "things you don't normally think about, you instead find thinking much of."

"Strategy you mean?" Cao Cao asked. She turned her attention to him and nodded.

"Yes," she said, "even a mind as great as this Zhuge Liangs is, he is only human. Describe the next campaign you have in the greatest detail that you can. I may be able to help."

What they thought was going to be an easy battle turned out more than what Zhuge Liang and Zhang Fei imagined. From the scouts they said it was a motley crew of officers that Wei had sent obviously in retaliation to the whipping that they gave them at Chi Bi. Zhang Fei went to dispatch the militia only to find them retreat at the very sight of him and his forces. They didn't seem all that well organized so him and Zhang Fei sent their forces along with Shamoke to deal with them when they ran past a river. However they were not prepared for what awaited them. An entire company lead by Zhang Liao and Xiahou Dun suddenly emerged from out of the water and flanked them. They were using bamboo sticks to breathe underwater. Catching Shamoke and his forces off guard they put them in a pincer move that desimated them. Shamoke himself was lucky to escape alive.

"We have to retreat," Zhang Fei said to Zhuge, "never knew Cao Cao to be this much of a strategist."

"I believe this is not his doing," Zhuge Liang replied, "it's to well organized, to well thought out. We must retreat back to Cheng Du and regroup." As they galloped away Shamoke rode up along side them.

"I've some news," he said, "seems Cao Cao didn't do this. Someone calling themself the Blind Dragon thought of this."

"Blind Dragon," Zhuge echoed, "I fear that won't be the last I'll hear of that name."

Every campaign against Wei so far seemed to end in failure. Liu Bie himself had directed his attention from aquiring Yi Ling to the now strategically enhanced forces of Cao Cao's army. This Blind Dragon seemed to know every feint, every manueveur even their main supply depo locations. It intrigued Zhuge that somewhere in the strongholds of Wei's forces there was someone of equal intelligence as he. Although his subordinates cursed the name he thought of it to be a priveledge to meet the man behind the name. Someone to chew the fat with on his level so to speak.

"Be as impressed as you think," Liu Bie announced, "but this Blind Dragon is thwarting any attempt to retake Fan Castle."

"I'm surprised you haven't aquired the Jing Province yet," Pang Tong replied. Liu Bie rubbed his chin in thought.

"Wu can wait," said the young Shu ruler, "this strategist has yet to show any aggressive movements against us. No invasion, nothing, as if he's waiting for something."

"For what I wonder," Zhuge replied.

"If this Blind Dragon is as good as I've heard the men say," Pang Tong said, "why not send a small force to move in by stealth and capture him."

"That seems reasonable," Zhuge prompted. Liu Bie mulled over the thought a moment. He may not be willing to simply give up. Liu Bie would have to send someone dependable.

"Have Zhao Yun lead this group," Liu Bie replied, "he has a knack for getting the job done."

"What should we do with this Blind Dragon when we find him," Pang Tong said.

"Don't kill him," Zhuge Liang started, "I wish to meet this man personally. Who knows perhaps we can get his allegiance."

"Try as well as you might," Liu Bie said, "I've a feeling he won't simply go with you on his will alone."

Rayne had been walking down the castle halls when she heard the nightwatch call out an alert. Immediately one of Zhang Liao's corporals led her away to a darker section of the castle and told her to wait there. As she heard him leave and close the door she could hear the sounds of swords clashing in the distance. Listening alone she waited for the sign to be all clear.

She didn't hear it at first, however she sensed a change in the air in the room. She wasn't alone, and she was hardly a combat specialist. Carefully she reached for the small bejeweled dagger at her waist. Suddenly she felt someone grab her wrist, and yank the knife away.

"No I don't believe I can let you do that," said a young voice. He had a firm grip that she could not fight. He was stronger than she was and that was no doubt. She reluctantly let go of the blade as he flung it away and placed a hand to her throat. Whimpering she tried to remain as iron willed as she could.

"I'm looking for this Blind Dragon," he said, "where is he?"

__

He, she thought, _how shallow is this man? _She decided to play on this weakness.

"I…. I don't know," she said, "he was in the castle garden before. I saw him not to long ago." The irony of it was she said she saw him. Saw him! She was going to remember this. For a moment there was silence, then she felt the warmth of a candle near her face. She could tell he was looking into her eyes for any response. She sighed in despair and looked away.

"By the Heavens," he said, "you're Blind Dragon. A woman of all-." There was silence then she heard footsteps outside the door, no doubt the guard. She tried to scream but the unknown man cupped a hand over her mouth.

"Silence," he hissed. Without the strength to fight him she had little choice but to obey. As she heard the guards march back down the hall, her hope of some rescue faded as he released her. Still holding her in his grip, she felt him clutch her in one arm. She knew what was coming.

"Forgive me," he said, "you're going to take a little nap."

She yelped as she felt a sharp pain to the back of her head. She couldn't feel her legs anymore, as everything seemed to go numb. Into a deeper darkness it was as she fell into a fitful slumber.

"Hello," said a voice, "are you all'right?" She opened her eyes as best she could tell. Her head throbbed a little but what she knew whoever it was that knocked her out tried to be gentle about it. Not that it matters now anyway, she still had a headache.

"I'm fine," she said sitting up, "my head hurts."

"Yes Zhao Yun is very sorry for that," said this new voice, "I hope you find it in your heart to forgive him. He didn't know you were a woman. I doubt anyone knew that before your arrival."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Well many call me the Sleeping Dragon," he said, "and you are Blind Dragon. A great resemblance it seems. I'm really surprised that a young woman has been the one calling my bluffs. I must say I'm impressed."

She rubbed away the pain in her head paying little attention. Then she remembered the name Sleeping Dragon. Her heart sunk even lower as she recalled what his real name was.

"You're Zhuge Liang," she said.

"Yes quite so," he replied, "I have to say that rolling fire plan at Jei Ting was something. Setting barrels of oil aflame and sending them down the mountain face, that was brilliant."

She said nothing, her fear keeping her teeth together. _What will they do with me?_ She wondered.

"I suppose that I will be put to death?" she asked.

"Oh Heavens no," Zhuge said, "on the contrary you're more valuable alive than dead. And killing you won't solve anything."

"Now that they know I'm a woman," she said.

"Hardly," he replied, "you have an intellect of strategy that rivals my own. Lord Liu Bei will be coming to visit you soon. He wanted to meet the man behind the legend. Now he will meet the girl that has been making of fool of his attempts to restore the Han."

"He will be angry," she said.

"No doubt but to say the least amazed that a woman so young could think of so many ploys," Zhuge said with a chuckle, "our lord is not easy to impress and you impressed him. That's something at least."

"What does he want?" she asked.

"Simple," he said, "my lord only wishes to restore the Han to power. Cao Cao wishes to take all of Chin under his thumb and be damned with the Han and the young emporer."

"He's not as bad as you think," Rayne replied, "he's ambitious, but he still has a good heart."

"No doubt I'm sure he does," Zhuge said, "I believe there is some goodness in all men and women alike. They simply do what they think is right."

"And still do what they know is wrong," she returned.

"Unfortunately yes," Zhuge prompted, "people can be cruel sometimes." Just then Zhuge Liang heard a knock at the door.

"Is it safe to come in?" asked a voice that she recognized before. It was the young man who came for her.

"Yes Zhao come in," Zhuge Liang answered. As he entered he tried to look as much shameful as he was embarrased, however if she couldn't see his face then what good could it do. He sincerely felt terrible about striking her but she couldn't be awake for the trip. He gently as best he could tapped her behind the ear and she went out like a light. Since then he felt he needed to pine for her as what he did was beyond all propiorty and everything else he stood for.

"I…I'm really, really sorry for what I did," he pleaded, "I didn't mean to hit you, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. Please for…forgive me, I am so sorry."

The entire time her face was calm and relaxed, as if it meant little or nothing. _She has nerves of steel_, Zhao Yun thought. With a nod she accepted his apology.

"At least you are remorseful," Rayne said, "that is a good trait among men, don't lose it."

"Zhao Yun has always been noble at heart," said a new voice, "he has spoken of nothing but making it up to you since you came." Rayne did not need them to tell her who it was that spoke. His voice alone spoke volumes as her hands began to tremble in fluttering fright.

"Lord Liu Bie I presume?" she asked.

"The same," Liu said, "the infamous Blind Dragon, and a woman to boot. What's your name? Your real name."

"I…I am Rayne…I don't know what my family name is…I don't have one," she answered.

"Well nevertheless we have much to discuss," Liu Bie replied, closing the door behind him, "we won't hurt you. In fact…we have a bit of a proposition for you."

Lu Xun was more than dissapointed, he was angry. The battle at Yi Ling was suppose to be a turning point for Wu, an oppurtunity to finally crush the Shu army. However somehow Zhuge Liang saw through his fire attack. When Zhu Ran set his ambush he sent a report saying that an entire company led by Huang Zhong was there to greet him. A few moments later he got word that Zhu Ran was dead, the fire attack thwarted. Next thing he knew a rain of fire arrows suddenly fell all around Sun Quans main camp setting it ablaze. Shu was fighting fire with fire.

"I didn't think it would get this bad," Lu Meng replied. He was carrying Gan Ning who was greevisly injured before. He was unconscious with an arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

"Someone saw through this but how?" Lu Xun replied.

"I doubt Zhuge Liang alone would have known about it," Lu Meng said, "I believe someone else is helping Liu Bie."

"What makes you think so?" Lu Xun asked. Lu Meng layed Gan Ning's limp form on a cot.

"I was listening in on the traffic out there and I heard an officer say they needed to keep to Blind Dragons plan," he said.

"Blind Dragon," Lu Xun echoed, "where have I heard that name before?"

"He Fei," Lu Meng answered, "remember that multi-pronged middle attack where the soldiers were underground. They could have killed Taishi Ci but they let him go alive. I heard that name because he's the one that masterminded it."

"So now this Blind Dragon is helping Shu," Lu Xun said, "why is it then he killed Zhu Ran but spared Gan Ning."

"I heard reports that Huang Zhong had no choice but to defend himself," Lu Meng said, "I saw it, Zhu Ran tried to stab the old man in the back."

"So this Blind Dragon is stopping any advance yet is trying to spare as many as he can," Lu Xun replied, "have you given any thought that perhaps it's a woman?"

"A woman?!" Lu Meng laughed, "surely you jest?"

"Why not," Lu Xun replied, "everything that she has done has been close to what a woman would do. Trying to spare as many lives as possible yet still driving us back. We only lost 30 troops. She's trying to avoid battles."

"So now what?" asked Lu Meng. Lu Xun mulled over the thought a moment. All this time they had been trying to retake the Jing Province from Liu Bie when all along he did nothing to them. It was always defense until now. At that point he truly regretted having assisted Sima Yi in killing Guan Yu. This Blind Dragon was offering something but what he wasn't sure. Then, it finally occurred to him.

"Could it be that…?" Lu Xun said.

"What are your thoughts?" asked Lu Meng. Lu Xun chewed on his lip a moment. If this were a ruse they would have no path of retreat and Shu's massive army would crush them. However if this was what he had thought then they could not miss this oppurtunity. This feud had raged for to long now, he wanted to see an end to it.

"Get Sun Quan in here," the young strategist said, "I have an idea."

Lu Meng nodded and left as Lu Xun followed him to view the dark skyline. It was nearly midnight and still the battle raged in the distance, his forces had no foreground other than the one at present. If this didn't work they were doomed, but it was the only chance they had. They had neither the resources nor manpower to continue a fight against Shu. He was playing a long hand with Wu's fate. Just then Sun Quan emerged inside his tent.

"You sent for me Lu Xun," said the Wu leader. Lu Xun was still mulling over the thought, then he finally spoke.

"This is going to sound strange Sun Quan," Lu Xun said, "but if we want to get out of this battle alive you'll have to trust me. Send report to Lord Liu Bie. Tell him…we surrender."

"I don't believe this one bit," Ma Chao said, "I smell something."

"Even so we can't miss this," Liu Bie said, "even if it is a trap, which I doubt, they're placing themselves in a precarious position. They'll be caught in a rock and a hard place where can they go?"

"They may be trying to target Rayne," Zhuge said.

"In that case I'll have Zhao Yun and his company watch over her," Liu Bie said, "try and keep her at a distance."

"I vague to differ," said Rayne just then. No one had heard her come in as Zhao Yun entered beside her.

"It may be dangerous," Zhuge Liang said, "they maybe trying to capture you."

"Hardly," Rayne replied, "Lu Xun is a gentile like you and I. And if he is as resound as you say then I believe he has another goal."

"What?" Liu Bie asked. Her sightless eyes gazed out into the night as she tried to remember what a peaceful spring day had been before she went blind. With a smile she directed her attention back to Liu Bie.

"What everyone wants," she said, "love and peace."

As Lu Xun stood waiting he couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful Blind Dragon was. Her eyes…they were so different. She was different! Her hair itself looked like spun gold. And tall she was, almost a foot taller than Taishi Ci. He couldn't help but wonder what she looked like in her unclothed glory, as any young man would wonder; she could belittle the Qiao sisters! As she approached he noticed that she bore Guan Yu's Blue Dragon however it was not for battle. It had traded in its use for war and was now a guide for sightless eyes. Stopping before her he bowed deeply as she stood motionless. Obviously she didn't know he was there.

"Lady," he announced, "I am Lu Xun of Wu. It's a honor to finally meet the Blind Dragon."

"Likewise," she said. Her voice was melodic, like one of Diao Chans hymns, "I trust this meeting has relevance?"

"Indeed," Lu Xun said, "if Lord Liu Bie is present."

"I am here," said the Shu lord. Lu Xun could tell he was still bitter at the death of his brother Guan Yu. Lu Xuns face grew solemn, he did not agree with assisting Wei at the time but what choice did they have? Plenty it seemed, they could have left it alone.

"Lord Liu Bie," Lu Xun began, "an behalf of all of Wu, I want to share my deepest regrets and remorse on your brother. We felt we were being threatened and feared invasion."

"That was never the case," Liu Bie said, "I had never even given any thought to invading Wu. My attention was on Cao Cao not you."

"Seemed more to me that your attention was more on the Jing Province," Sun Quan seethed suddenly.

"The Jing Province orginally belonged to Shu in the first place," Liu Bie returned.

"By whose choice the Han?!" Sun Quan said angrily. The entire time they argued Zhao Yun turned his attention to Rayne, whom much to his dismay had bowed her head in silence. He could see tears welling up in her eyes, her breathing ragged and anguished. At that point he had had enough.

"Stop it all of you!!" He bellowed. All eyes turned to him, as his eyes grew enraged. He was downright mad for them making her cry. He wanted to bound and gag the lot of them but then he felt a reushering hand fall on his shoulder.

"It's al'right Zhao Yun," said Rayne. Moving past him she approached Sun Quan.

"Lord Sun Quan," she began, wiping tears away from her eyes, "sometimes…I am thankful I'm blind. So I don't have to see the tyranny and bloodshed of the world." All were silent at this, as if her words alone seemed to bring the world to shame for causing her to grieve. A moment then she followed through.

"What is the most people want above all besides power," she said. Sun Quan said nothing as Lu Xun looked down in thought.

"Does none here know?" she asked. Again silence then an unlikely figure spoke up.

"Peace of course," said Lu Meng. All eyes turned to him however hers didn't she simply smiled. Her smile brightened the bleak atmosphere like a rising sun that everyone around her seemed to bask in her warmth. Lu Xun couldn't help but feel calm and peaceful inside. For once in his life, he didn't feel the war at his back.

"Spoken of the one that grows tired of the war?" she asked. Lu Meng said nothing as Sun Quan looked at him. "We all wish for peace," Rayne began again, "but don't have the will to find it. We are violent by nature, it is the way the Fates created us. It is those of meek of heart that are always struggling, for it is the world that rejects them."

"Peace is a form of mind," Zhuge Liang followed, "we all want what is best for our people but we lose sight of the real goal. Eventually we want power."

"That lust for power dimishes us," Rayne said after him, "and we hurt the ones we love. Love of country, love of people are lost and thus this circle of pain continues no matter how much we try to break it."

"What do you propose we do then?" Sun Quan asked. Rayne remained silent in thought as Zhao Yun watched her. He couldn't stand to see her cry, as if a part of him was dying to see her in tears. It was then that he vowed that no matter if it destroyed him in the long run he would never allow anyone or anything ever again to make her cry. Never again, it hurt to badly for him and her alike. He hated seeing her in pain.

"We can unite all of Chin…and to hell with restoring the Han," Liu Bie said. All eyes then turned to him in amazement. Since the Yellow Turban rebellion he had hoped to restore the Han now he threw it aside?!

"Lord what are saying?!" Zhao Yun asked.

"I'm saying that apart we are strong," Liu Bie said, then looked to Sun Quan and extended his hand, "together we can shake the Heavens. And I will propose this Cao Cao as well. Rayne has shown us that we all seek peace but under our own circumstances without looking to the real truth. The Han is no more…we must see to the future of our children."

"The road to peace is riddled with thorns," Rayne said, "show the strength to walk barefoot through it and the rewards you reap will be great. Love is the gift you give yourself." At that moment Zhao Yun felt her grasp his hand. She wanted peace and dispite himself…he wanted her. For the first time in his life, he just wanted her. She was gentle and loving like a warm spring breeze. She brought peace to his heart, which was all he needed. Even if he never confessed he would still be by her side. He would always be there for her. He would always have her.

"What if Cao Cao doesn't want peace?" Lu Meng then said.

"He will," she promised, "he to grows tired of the war. Him and many others have lost many friends to this war. He wishes to see it end as well, he simply is looking for chance. Cao Cao is good of heart yet you are blind to see it. You must look with deeper eyes than that."

"How?" Lu Xun asked. She directed her attention to Lu Xun and smiled.

"Through the eyes that cannot see," Rayne said.

The peace negotiations were well under way. It seemed Cao Cao actually wanted an end to it all, a unified Chin was what he dreamed of. Instead of emporers however Sun Quan, Liu Bie and Cao Cao were to be nominated as the Three Overlords of the new Shui Dynasty as they called it. It was something never devised of before and the government was different, to which Zhuge Liang, Lu Xun, Sima Yi, Pang Tong, Lu Meng, Zhang He, and Rayne as the Politcal Party. Rayne found herself not to adept at politics however she was a quick study. She would eventually find the concepts of it all. Hearing a knock to her quarters door she beconed whomever it was to enter.

"It's me," said Zhao Yun entering the room, "guess what? I've been place in command of the of the Capital Cities Red Guard. Gan Ning is my Lieutanent…to think we actually clashed swords once."

"I'm happy for you," Rayne said smiling. He remained a moment as she sensed something in his presence bothered him.

"What is it Zhao Yun?" she asked, "I sense something is wrong. What happened?"

"Oh it…it's nothing," he said, "I just wish to congratulate you on getting on the political party. I hear there are now negotiations with the people of Nanman. Zhuge Liang says it looks promising." Rayne said nothing, noting indesicion in his voice.

"I may be blind Zhao Yun," she said, "but I know when one is hiding something. Please…tell me whats wrong." Zhao Yun couldn't say it. How could he? How could he possibly muster the courage to say he loved her? During the peace negotiations with Cao Cao he stood by her side, taking his role as her personal bodyguard. Through it all he still wanted the same thing he felt at Yi Ling. He wanted her but had neither the strength nor will to say so. Now she was putting him in a corner. Heavy with regret she would reject him, he spilled his heart.

"Since we met," he said, "I…I couldn't stop thinking of you. I saw you cry at Yi Ling and I felt as if I wanted to flog them all for doing so. I hated seeing you cry. I wanted…….."

"……go on Zhao Yun," she replied softly.

"I….I wanted to hold you," he said, his voice heavy with emotion, "to give you some comfort. To let you know you were not alone. I wanted to tell how sorry I was for hitting you that night Fan Castle. I wanted to tell you that…your smile alone seemed to brighten a gloomy day. I…I wanted to tell you so much…but I couldn't. I…I've never loved anyone before." She was silent a moment and what he thought would be disbelief she instead, as always, showed patientience and gentleness that he so admired. She reached out for him as he took her hands into his, drawing her close.

"For the longest time," she said in deep longing, "I had waited for you to say that. Remember when I held your hand at Yi Ling?"

"Yes," he said, "I do remember."

"Do you remember what I said as well?" she asked. Zhao Yun touched her face and sighed. He couldn't imagine his life without her not now. For the moment he knew he wasn't alone.

"You said love is the gift you give yourself," he whispered. Nodding she drew close as his lips touched hers. Together they drew into the kiss, in their embrace the world dissapeared, it was just they. Zhao Yun didn't want to let her go as the kiss lengthened, tasting each other in their embrace. Finally drawing away Zhao Yun held her his powerful arms, finally feeling complete with her. Rayne held him longly, feeling his strength protect her. Long had she wished for this since she met him. Though how they met was consequence, still she loved him. Like him she had no courage to say so. That was no more now. As Zhao Yun held her he looked out the window.

"Well Blind Dragon," he said, "where do you think Shui will go from here?"

"No one knows Zhao Yun my love," Rayne said nuzzling his chest, "even without eyes, I see my dreams. Whether asleep or awake they are all beautiful because you are in them."

"Do you see anything else in your dreams?" he asked. Tilting her head up she touched his face and smiled.

"Many things," she said, "even the dark has eyes."

__

Fin


	2. Brotherly Love

Brotherly Love

By: Michael Pelland

Chapter 2 to Blind Dragon

He had been searching for the last fortnight, trying in vane to find some trace of her. Since he had left Ur he had been hell bent on finding the trail east. Some of the priests in the temple said it was futile, that finding her alive in Chin was impossibility. They hated foreign people and killed them on the spot. He would risk himself searching for her as well for Tartars were rampant around that region. He didn't care…he had to find her. Somewhere, someway he would find her. She was his baby sister, no way would he just give up.

Standing up from the cold trail, the young man looked farther east at the horizon that seemed to beam with hopelessness. He was extremely tall and well built with long black hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed to rage with the warrior within. Clad in silvery Northman armor he was an impossing figure that seemed to actually pulse with power. He began thinking what the priests had said were true. That she was dead and that his quest was in vain. As he stared longily into the distance he sighed tiredly and retook his long trek east. With growing despair in his eyes he then stopped, a growing anger flaring in his eyes.

"No," he whispered at first, then bellowed his rage.

"NNNOOOOOOO!!!! She is my sister…I will find her!!! I am Damien, Son the great warrior chieftain Wulfgard," he drew his sword and pointed it in the air as if challenging the heavens themselves, "by the Sword of Kells I will find her." Lowering his sword Damien fell to his knees and sobbed quietly to himself. He would not give up, now even if it destroyed him. Regaining his footing he began the march saying through an ache filled throat, "Rayne…where are you?"


	3. Nanmans Fire

To Zhao Yun he had seen better days. The unstable peace treaty they had built with the Nanman was crumbling to dust and Shui had nothing to do with it. At first King Meng Huo was adamant about an alliance. For their allegiance they could guard the countries southern borders against attack and in return the Nanman would inherit the Jing Province. It seemed however someone else had something in mind. His queen Zhu Rong the so-called Daughter of Fire had changed her husbands' thoughts on the plan and instead focussed him on conquest instead. Zhao Yun had been sent as a new peace liason in hopes of quelling this. Instead he was met with a rain of arrows and was forced to make a retreat back to the Capital. Zhao Yun was deeply angered and his Liuetentant wasn't to pleased either.

"I say we go back and kick their butts," Gan Ning replied. Zhao Yun looked at him flabbergasted.

"With only you, me and 200 hundred men?" Zhao Yun asked. Gan Ning under his commanders' roguish stare was forced to surrender to the logic. They were good granted that and together they were a force but to fight an entire army was another thing entirely. Zhao Yun was right; they would have to withdraw for now.

"At least we're not being pursued," Zhao Yun replied bringing his horse to a slow trot. At that moment Gan Ning heard some commotion at their flank. Looking back he sighed in weariness.

"You jinxed us thanks a lot," the ex-pirate snorted. Zhao Yun looked back to see an entire unit being led by King Dousi converging on them. It was going to be a long day.

Liu Bie had not heard from Cao Cao in recent days mainly because of the problems they were having in Luo Yang. The once Wei ruler simply said that somekind of uprising was causing some problems and it was nothing to worry about. However it had been nearly a week now with no word from Overlord Cao Cao. When he asked Zhang Liao he simply stated that he did worry of the man at times but knew he was a more than a capable warrior and strategist if it ever came down to it. Taking his answer with a nod Liu Bie returned to the castle to find Sima Yi there.

"Greetings Councilman Sima Yi," Liu Bie announced. He had been waved his fan to his face to fight off the ghastly heat of the noonday sun when he looked to the Overlord and nodded.

"Lord Liu Bie," he replied and said nothing more, his brow furrowed in thought. It had been nearly a year since the alliance and to say the least him and Sima Yi were good friends despite their past. He knew when something was troubling him.

"Penny for your thoughts," the Overlord replied. Sima Yi only shook his head, a sour look crossing his face.

"It's nothing but I sense something afoot in Nanman," Sima Yi replied, "and to these troubles in Luo Yang."

"Like what?" Liu Bie asked. Sima Yi didn't answer as another voice joined in.

"The same as I have felt," said a young femine voice. Liu Bie and Sima Yi turned to see Rayne, as usual holding Blue Dragon as her guide. Liu Bie smiled and approached her as she graced him with a hug.

"I had hoped that my business in Jing would be delayed to once again see the Jewel of Guan Du," Liu Bie remarked, "and if Zhao Yun is present as well."

"Not as late," Rayne said, "Zhuge sent him as a liason to the Nanman people."

"Yes that's what troubles me," Sima Yi replied, "we have not heard from them in some time."

"I share your apprehension councilman," Rayne said, "he…is to be my husband after all. However I onced heard that the men go to slay the dragons and the women stay home and pray. I believe that phrase is just at this point. I have full confidence in my fiancee's abilities."

"Yes indeed," Sima Yi replied, "and what of these troubles to the north?"

"Xu Huang and Zhang Fei are with Cao Cao," Liu Bie said, "and my brother has proven to be as stalwart a warrior as any man. As for Cao Cao he has proven himself quite resourceful in the past. I believe we will see them again soon." Sima Yi nodded with a sigh.

"Your right," he replied, "well if you two will excuse me I have matters of state to attend to." With a deep bow the councilman departed the Overlord and Rayne alone in the castle halls. Liu Bie turned his attention to the blind girl. He never would have dreamed that this woman with no eyes gave birth to a new nation.

"How have you been Lord Liu Bie?" Rayne asked.

"Quite well thank you," he said, "how long has been?"

"Almost a year as you said," Rayne replied turning to take a brisk walk along the hallways. Liu Bie hurried to her side and walked with her. For a moment he found himself staring at Blue Dragon, its honed finish shining brightly in the sun. A twinge of saddness quaked in his throat as he thought about his brother Guan Yu and how he missed him. He had wished he could've kept that oath a bit longer.

"You miss your brother," Rayne said. _First she devised some of the most brilliant strategies and now she reads minds_, he thought.

"I do," Liu Bie answered meekly. She stopped and offered Blue Dragon to him.

"If you wish I will return it," she said. Liu Bie was at first perplexed then immediately shook his head.

"No," he spoke suddenly, "I…I gave you his spear in hopes of forgetting. However now it has become your guide. I like to think his spirit is guiding you." She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," she said.

"No thank you," Liu Bie prompted, "you brought some peace to our lives. It is you that deserves the thanks."

"I only helped along," she said. Liu Bie waved a hand in indignation.

"Nonsense," he said, "you're as modest with your brains as with your stunning beauty." At that she blushed deep.

"Lord you're embarrassing me," she said with a giggle. Liu Bie enjoyed watching the flush deepen a moment as he then took note of a soldier approaching them. Raynes embarrassment faded as she listened.

"Lord Liu Bie," the corporal stated, then resitated when he said Rayne, "we ….have a report from General Zhao Yuns troop….the..uh…the news isn't good."

Liu Bie layed a reassuring hand on her shoulders as he reported his orders to them. Zhu Rong had captured Zhao Yun.


	4. The Rock and Stone

Zhao Yun had not a clue what had happened. First him a Gan Ning were running for what little their army was worth the next thing they knew they were sitting at bottom of an underground trap! The only thing that occurred to him then was how careless he had been as Xu Rong looked down at them with a smirk. Now they stood behind bamboo bars, their fate undetermined.

"What now you think?" Gan Ning asked. Zhao Yun had not an answer. They were well guarded but why the people of Nanman took them captive was beyond him. All Zhao Yun cared about was Rayne. She must be worried sick.

"I take it you're thinkin about Rayne huh?" Gan Ning asked. Was it that obvious, Zhao Yun thought? Half-heartedly the young warrior shook his head.

"I try not to think about it," he replied, "as long as she's safe I'm content."

"We won't get out of here with that kind of attitude Zhao Yun," the pirate said, "I'm sure there's some way to get clear of Nanman."

"How?" Zhao Yun asked, "it's well forfified here in their main city."

"Well…I thought you might have an idea but scratch that I guess," Gan Ning scoffed. Zhao Yun propped his elbows on his knees and sulked his head upon them. Whether or not they could escape they still had the matter of the guards posted there. Like it not they were stuck here and for all they knew they might be executed by the so-called Daughter of Fire. Only time would tell.

"You're not exactly ruler type Meng," Zhu Rong replied, "I just thought that I should pull the strings more."

"As I remember I was King of Nanman," Meng Huo growled, "you're just my queen."

With that she gave him a deathly stare. With neither the will nor courage to face up to her he backed down.

"Zhao Yun came here as a peace liason anyhow," King Dousi replied, "why throw it back in their face if they were willing to just give us Chang Dong."

"Why just Chang Jiang?" Zhu Rong wailed, "I'm thinking all of Chin. I don't really think the Shui Dynasty has any real power other than its bark. No I think I would look better as a queen above them all."

Meng Huo face scowled as he watched his wife. He did not think that she of all people would stoop this low just for power but this was getting out of hand. What would she do now, dethrone him? She was not this adamant, or bloodthirsty, in the beginning. He was more than happy with Zhao Yun's proposition. The Shui would relinquish control of Yi Ling and Chang Jiang in exchange for Nanman defending their southern borders. Now it seemed the people of Nanman were Shui's growing threat. How did it come to this?

"My queen," Meng began, "it is foolhearty to start a war for now reason other than to be a pest."

"A pest you call me!!" Zhu Rong shrieked. _Allright_, he thought, _bad choice of words_. With that she stomped out of the room, the keys to lower dungeons in her hands.

"What do you plan to do?" Meng Huo yelled after her. She stopped at looked back at him with an evil.

"To show this pest can make an example," Zhu Rong said as she left for the lower cells. Little did she know two blue eyes watched her in the darkness then disappear amist the mists of the night.

Zhao Yun could hear someone coming down the stairs. At first he thought it was the guards with their meals but instead it was the great Daughter of Fire herself. Getting to his feet the two stared at each other, then she took the keys to their cell and opened it with a loud creek.

"Come here," she said pointing to him. Zhao Yun sighed and did as he was ordered. Gan Ning looked to him with an expressionless look as the young warrior held up his hand to calm him and left. The pirate didn't like it, she was up to something and it wasn't good.

Upon reaching the upper courtyard Zhao Yun walked quietly in front of her before feeling a sharp pain against his the back of his head. Grunting he weaved away and faced her as she held her strange tri-type weapon menacingly at him. No weapons, nothing but his bare hands, he prepared to defend himself.

"I see what this is," he said, "I take it killing me is your only way of seeming superior and doing so while I'm unarmed. I'm sure you must feel proud."

"Silence worm," she seethed, "I figure sending your head back to Shui will let them know we mean business."

"You coward," he growled, "you had to wait for me to unarmed and unable to fight back to take my life. You're no warrior…you're a murderer nothing more."

"It doesn't matter," Zhu Rong said, "either way, dead or alive, you'll prove usefull one way or the other."

"My sediments exactly," said an unknown voice. 

Zhu Rong whirled around behind her to see something she had not seen since she was small. A tall, well built man, clad in the steel clad armor and a huge great sword nearly as long as she was tall. The man towered over her like a menacing monster, his blue steel eyes coldly staring her down.

"A…A Northman!? How?!!" she wailed. 

She knew them, heard stories about them, had run into them a couple of times. They were tall, barbaric even godless in battle, with a fury that no one alive had neither the will nor strength to combat. Fearless and noble they were a force by themselves and near terrifying in great numbers. She had once heard her father say of when he had met their like in battle. He had been running a skirmish against a country to the north in friggid lands when he chanced upon a group of Northmen. He had sent nearly a whole regiment to fight them. They returned with only a handfull of survivors and tales of the huge men wielding swords of such incredible might and power that they were powerless to combat. One Northman could fight like ten men and their strength was almost magical, as if some greater power protected them. Since then he had always warned her never to combat them, to steer clear of them.

"My father always warned me of them," she remembered him telling her, "they are a strength of the old times."

Backing away her attention was not on Zhao Yun now but the large armored man stalking toward her. Letting her courage guide her she struck out with all of her strength. Steel met steel as the clash nearly sent her head askew. The man was large, strength bulging from his massive hands as he braced against her, his awesome power overwhelming her. Stumbling back she had just barely enough focus to see him grab her by the neck and hold her bodily in the air, his grip around her throat crushing like a vice. She could almost feel the bones breaking in her neck when he then loosened his grip and sneered at her.

"No," he said, "you're not why I'm here qui`nage." With that all she saw was him slam the butt of his sword against her skull. Zhu Rong witnessed a cockofiny of stars as her world suddenly grew black and silent. Zhao Yun could do nothing but gawk at the tall warrior. He couldn't believe a foreigner had just saved his skin. Turning away from Zhu Rongs unconscious form the tall man looked to him. Zhao Yun could really show his gratitude given his place nonetheless he tried.

"I thank you," he replied, "I don't know if you understand me but thank you."

"I know you're language," he rasped, "I am Damien."

"A pleasure it is I'm sure," Zhao Yun said, "I thank you for helping me." Damien then smiled evilly and looked to the growing twilight.

"Hmph," he replied, "thinks I helped him."

"What?" Zhao Yun said perplexed. At first he thought the Northman was joking then he witnessed as Damien brought forth his sword and flatbladed the young warrior across the head. Zhao Yun grunted from the blow as he collapsed to the ground, his eyes closing away as the tall warrior stood over him. His world began to fall into darkness as the Northman hoisted him up and carried him away into the night.

"Yes," Damien replied with a sneer, "you'll do just fine."

==++sorry about the wait people, had some business that couldn't wait. Left it on a cliffhanger yeah? What will happen to Zhao Yun and Gan Ning who is still imprisoned? Who is the mysterious Northman from afar? Wait until Chapter 4 to find out.


	5. The Hammer Falls

Zhang Fei had notified Cao Cao that one of the northern most villages had been attacked by what he called a group of bandits that surprisingly thought out their plan before making the first move. This disturbed the Overlord greatly. According to Zhang Fei they were organized which meant someone behind the scenes knew what he was doing. Xu Huang agreed with the Tiger General, stating that whatever means they hoped to accomplish he been well thought out.

"Could this be an attack from the barbarian lands?" Cao Cao asked. Zhange Fei shook his head.

"Nah, even foreignors know better than to attack without notice," he replied. Cao Cao got to his feet and nodded.

"Assemble the unit," Cao Cao proclaimed, "and begin the march north toward this village. I want to see first hand what they had done."

Arriving on the scene they discovered the quaint little town had been decimated. As Xu Huang began to search for some signs of life among the dead, Cao Cao scanned the outskirts for any signs of the recent withdrawal of troops, his keen eye of battle wariness guiding him. He had seen and played a major part in many conflicts, granting him the knowledge of an opponent's weakness and strengths. Born into his very blood it seemed.

"They went east," said the Overlord, "toward Tian Shui."

"Luo Yang?" Zhang Fei, "why would they go there?"

"Good question," Cao Cao said kneeling to the ground, "either they came from there or it was their destination in the first place."

"You're right my lord," said Xu Huang approaching from afar, "I've looked into most the buildings and it seems nothing of value has been stolen. Not even the gold statues of the Mandate. They left everything…except any living souls."

Getting to his feet Cao Cao overlooked the battlefield once last time. In his minds eye he could see the roles played out, the view of the formation fresh in his mind. His thoughts dwelled on the actions of many a warrior as they fought with futilty against the rising tide. Then he stopped…something in the distance caught his eye. Striding forward his two generals followed as he surveyed something he had not seen since the Battle of Hu Lao. _It can't be_, Cao Cao thought, _it's not possible_.

"My lord," Zhang Fei said, "you all right."

"I…I don't know," Cao Cao said, "I've seen this formation before. It's old but I can still see the way it was played out."

"What formation?" Xu Huang asked. Cao Cao turned to his two generals, his complextion dark and foreboding.

"I know only one man that uses this style," Cao Cao replied, "assemble the unit for a return trip to the Capital. Yuan Shao…is still alive."

Zhao Yun awoke near a campfire, his head throbbing as if a bombardier left a bomb at his feet. Whether or not they made the ache worse he knew not but the campfire did comfort the pain. Bracing himself with his elbows he rubbed his sore head and scanned the area. He had no idea where he was or of the swordsman that whalloped him.

"About time you woke up," said a voice. Zhao Yun looked around nervously then took note of the armored warrior through the fire. Same as before he was clad in strange metallic armor that seemed to gleam in the moonlight and his large greatsword lay proped near a boulder within arms reach. However his impression of the warrior gave way to his bitterness.

"Why did you strike me?!" Zhao Yun growled.

"Please," said the warrior, "if I wanted you dead don't think you would be?"

"Only because I'm unarmed," said Zhao Yun. The man only laughed at the comment.

"Believe me," he said, "armed or not you would not have a prayer against me. Besides you're more important alive than dead right now."

"Why's that?" Zhao Yun replied sarcastically. At that Damien got his feet and circled around to him. Zhao Yun regained his footing and stood against the tall warrior who all but dwarfed him. Damien looked down on the man and then smiled in spite himself.

"You have courage for one so small," said the Northman, "but my reasons for keeping you are personal."

"If you had told me I might have been willing to help," Zhao Yun said.

"Really? Then tell me little man…if you have the knowledge of sorts," Damien rasped.

"What knowledge do you require?" Zhao Yun asked. At that the tall man suddenly grew smaller, as the weight has shoulders had become great.

"I want you help me," Damien said. Zhao Yun was at first perplexed, then laughed in bravado.

"Me help you! After you sucker punched me!! Why should I?!"

"Because I'm looking for something I lost," Damien shot back.

"Oh and what did you lose Northman," Zhao Yun spat, "common sense?"

"No," Damien replied. Then Zhao Yun noticed something unbecoming of the man. He could see tears welling up in Damien's eyes as the warrior drew closer to him.

"I want you to help me find my sister," said the Northman, "If you've any honor at all you will help me find her."

"What?" Zhao Yun asked in disbelief, "why ask me when I've no clue?"

"Because right now you are all I have," Damien replied. The Northman took a step back.

"You're free to go as you please," said the warrior, "this is not an order…it's a request. You are a warrior like me. If you are indeed honorable…you will help me find her."

For that moment Zhao Yun could not simply say no. Yes he was a warrior and a code of honor was in his heart, but why should help this foriegnor. If anything he should try and find a weapon and kill him yet he knew not how. There were no weapons and Damien would have the jump on him if he attacked bare handed. Also he wanted not to sully his honor by rejecting his request.

"Very well," Zhao Yun replied, "I will help you find her. Who is she?"

Damien saluted him, then took a seat by the fire. Zhao Yun sat crosslegged awaiting his response. At first the Northman peered into the flames as if an old hurt came boiling out then he blurted out the one name Zhao Yun had never thought another would say.

"Rayne," Damien replied, "her name is Rayne. My father named her after my mother when she died."

"What?!" Zhao Yun breathed. He couldn't believe it…this man was her brother?! The only woman he ever loved was the sister of a Northman. _It is indeed a small world_, Zhao Yun thought. Zhao got to his feet and stood over the campfire to peer at Damien.

"Your eyes," Zhao Yun said, "let me see your eyes."

Damien looked up at him in bewilderment, and then the warrior took note of the look of fear, denial and sheer worry that crossed his face. It then became aparent to him.

"You know her don't you?" Damien asked. Zhao Yun looked away and sighed.

"I do," he said, "you have her eyes. They are blue. Something rare and odd in these lands."

"Where?" Damien asked. Zhao Yun was silent a moment. He still not had the heart nor will to tell him. What if he took her away? At that Damien rose to his feet, the anger and pain his eyes seething.

"I SAID WHERE!!?" Damien bellowed. Zhao Yun faced him, bringing his fists to bear.

"I won't let you take her," he rasped, "I'll die first."

"That can be arranged," Damien threatened.

"Then you will never know where she is for I will die with the knowledge that you will wander in search for her," Zhao Yun returned, "in that my spirit will find comfort."

"She's my sister," Damien growled, "I will not rest until I find her."

"She will be my wife!" Zhao Yun returned, "it is better to die than to live without her!"

"Wife?!" Damien said agast, "you mean to marry her?"

"Yes," Zhao Yun said, "it's been nearly 4 months now." At that Damiens guard calmed as he sat down and laughed to himself.

"Well I'll be scorned of Valhalla himself," Damien said looking Zhao Yun up and down, "I always knew she was a heartbreaker but I never dreamed she would get married. At least she's good taste in men…a warrior…father couldn't have asked for anything more."

"Then why do you seek her?" Zhao Yun asked, "to take her back?"

"No," Damien replied his voice heavy in grief, "just to know she was alive. For nearly 3 years I wandered around the north lands in search of her."

"Where did you go?" Zhao Yun said resuming his seat, "surely you not have left your own sister behind?"

"I had no choice at the time," Damien said, "where I came from, the clans are always at war with one another. The Bulgors and Hazars are constantly fighting to claim the desert lands that have been so greatly called the Cradle of the World. All that time the Romans have laid waste to any army that stood before them. I was a general…General Damien Corthadis Vulcanis, the prime of the god Vulcan. I left my family to fight for Rome, the great capital that would one day rule the world. However…something happened to me when in Jerusalem."

"What?" Zhao Yun asked.

"I met a man," Damien said, "I knew not his name, but he made me see the plight that Rome would unleash. Famine, disease and chaos. I had blinded myself in search of glory only I found that the greatest betrayer was to myself. Renouncing my rank and place in Legion I went home only to find my parents dead and my sister missing."

"She's blind," Zhao Yun said. Damien nodded in agreement.

"Yes," said the warrior, "been that since she was 8 summers. She had come down with a strange fever in the night. The next morning I heard her screaming in terror. I ran to her and clutched her my arms while she screamed over and over that she couldn't see. From that point on I never wanted to feel that helpless…even if it killed me."

"I'm sorry for misjudging you," Zhao Yun said with a sigh, "if you wish I will take you to her."

"There's one thing that remains however," Damien said.

"What?" Zhao Yun asked. Damien got to his feet and strode to his horse.

"Your odd friend with the bells," Damien replied, "the pirate."

"Gan Ning!! Damn we left him behind," Zhao Yun wailed, "and we don't have a force ample enough to go and help him."

"We don't but but one of your Overlords does," Damien said, "I'm not sure who he is but he was followed by a great deal of soldiers. He had an odd turban with a shaft of wood lay flat across the top. He looked like an Arab…they always look strange."

"That must be Sun Quan," Zhao Yun said, "they're probably planning on rescueing him. Perhaps we can assist them."

"Don't be to hasty," Damien said fixated on something strapped to his horses saddle bags, "while they keep that bitchs force busy we can slip in and retrieve him ourselves. You need a weapon of course."

"My weapon is still in Nan Zhong as you recal," Zhao Yun retorted with a sour look.

"Yes such a low grade weapon," Damien replied withdrawing something from the saddlebag and facing, "here this should be better."

Zhao Yun took the weapon in hand and scanned it. It was an incredible feat of artistic weaponry. A long masterfully crafted spear with a large multi-pronged head, the metal glinting with an unknown aura. The shaft was crafted with a golden dragon circling about the stock with a strange red jewel encrusted into its single eye. It had a good weight and Zhao Yun had never seen a weapon like it before. The blade itself was larger than Guan Yu's Blue Dragon and along the base of the blade were a set of rune words that puzzled him. He knew not what they were.

"I call it the Dragon Heart," Damien said, "I'm not much into spears so consider it a gift."

"Oh…this is far to extravagant," Zhao Yun said in awe, "I can't accept this."

"Yes you can," Damien said turning to face him, "your getting married are you not?"

"Well…yes," ZhaoYun said with a chuckling. For once the warrior smiled.

"Then it is wedding gift from me," Damien said, "as you're future brother-in-law it is my honor and duty to give as such."

"Any word on the whereabouts of Zhao Yun?" Sun Quan asked. He had never been this concerned about a man whom used to be an enemy. However times were different now and much to his chagrin regard the spear master in great regard. Who would've thought?

"Not of as yet my lord," said Ma Chao, "but I know Zhao Yun well. He would have found a way to escape by now." 

Also another surprise to Sun Quan the Ma Chao would end up being his Lieutenant at arms. Scratching his head ignoring the thought Sun Quan looked over the plan to assault Nanman. According to last scout report Meng Huo was fully prepared for full out offensive yet the Sun son saw something amiss. A breach in the lines defense around the central castle. Pointing it out Ma Chao nodded his head.

"As near as I can tell that would be the most logical way to gain the upper hand," said Ma Chao.

"We should centralize our priority to that flank," Sun Quan replied, "Lu Xun has recommended we use the poison lakes against the Nanman and drive them into their traps by use of the large…." Sun Quan stopped as Zhang Liao rushed up to the HQ tent.

"I have some news," he replied, "this queen of the Nanman has threatened to execute Gan Ning if we don't surrender something to her."

"What," Sun Quan asked. He could hardly believe the arrogance of the woman. She dared to make demands on them?!

"She said a Northman," Zhang Liao replied, "seems someone had given her quite a beating."

"Wait did you say only Gan Ning?" Ma Chao asked. Zhang Liao nodded as Ma Chao looked back at Sun Quan and smiled.

"Speak of the devil," Ma Chao smirked, "he got away somehow. All that's left is Gan Ning."

"Yes," Sun Quan remarked rubbing his chin in thought. His mind was a flurry of ideas as he began to overlook the intricasies. Surely Zhao Yun wouldn't have left his comrade without somesort of plan. It then occurred to the Overlord.

"Ready the unit," Sun Quan said suddenly, "and prepare to lead an all attack upon the central flank."

"What?!" Zhang Liao and Ma Chao said at once.

"I think I know whats going on," Sun Quan said, "Zhao Yun needs a distraction."

Creeping along the outer walls of the strange castle Zhao Yun and Damien inched along the corridors quietly. In the distance they could make out the telltale signs of people running in all directions and the large four legged beasts the Nanman rode half near made the ground shake.

"Smells like a battle," Damien replied, "your Sun Quan has great timing."

"If I now him he's giving the Nanman a one-two punch they deserve," Zhao Yun said, "come on lets get down to the dungeons."

Upon approaching the lower levels it didn't take long to hear the unique voice of Gan Ning. Already Zhao Yun could tell the bully of a man was taunting his guards with gusto more than likely about the battle above. Peering behind a corner Zhao Yun tried to stifle a laugh as the pirate irritated his guards to the point of flogging.

"Yeah they're gonna kick your cans good," Gan Ning said through the bamboo bars, "I suggest you make your peace with whatever gods you-."

"Silence," screeched one of the guards. Zhao Yun could tell he was frightend. Gan Ning did nothing but laugh. This was their chance, both guards had their backs to them. Zhao Yun nodded to Damien as the Northman crept forward behind them. Gan Ning pretended not the notice them as Zhao Yun thrust out and speared one guard killing him. Damien however didn't even draw his sword, he simply grabbed the Nanman guard and broke him like dried out branch. Gan Ning squinted at the sickening crunch of smashed bones as the Northman threw the corpse aside. The pirate looked the Northman up and down with an appraising eye then looked to Zhao Yun.

"About time you showed up," Gan Ning smirked.

"Sorry I was delayed," Zhao Yun apologized, "Oh this is Damien, he's a-."

"Northman yeah I know," Gan Ning ended, "I've met them before. I've learned to have a healthy fear of them."

"Smart man," Damien remarked with a grin.

"We have to figure out how to get you out of here," Zhao Yun said shaking the bars. Damien moved him aside laying a firm grip on the sticks of bamboo and with a mighty grunt tore the bars away, flaunting his awesome strength. Gan Ning stepped out through the break as the Northman stood aside, the two smaller men gawking up at him.

"You could be stronger than Lu Bu!" Gan Ning replied.

"Could care less who that might be," Damien said walking off, "come on lets get out of here." Gan Ning and Zhao Yun followed as Damien led them to the upper levels.

"Have you seen my sword?" Gan Ning asked.

"Here," Damien said drawing a strange scimitar from his back and handing it to him. Gan Ning took the weapon in hand and nodded his head. It was a bit overweighted but he could manage. Upon reaching the surface all three were greeted with what seemed like an army in wait for them.

"Well we should've have expected it wouldn't be that easy," Gan Ning said bringing his new sword to bear. Zhao Yun hefted Dragon Heart up and prepared himself. Damien drew his huge greatsword from his back and slammed the flat of the blade into the ground, the shock of the blow causing many of the soldiers to shrink back.

"Shall we?" Damien announced bringing the Sword of Kells up.

"Of course," Zhao Yun sneered.

"Oh yeah!!" Gan Ning grimaced. All three thus charged forward, throwing themselves into the fight.


End file.
